PositionOfPower
- Normal= - No Vest= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Thug Lyfe Getup= - Synapse= }} |-|Talksprite ▼= - Normal= - No Vest= }} |caption = For the self-proclaimed 'Alpha Timeline', we are doing quite the lackluster job of getting anything relevant to our survival accomplished, if I may state the obvious once more. |aka = |title = Prince of Space |age = 17 years old |gamertag = PositionOfPower (#224503) |style = Perfect grammar, capitalization, punctuation and syntax, however, can be a fair bit long-winded, and is prone to run-on sentences. |zodiac = Creeper face |game = Minecraft |specibus = penkind bookkind $var(*)kind |modus = Boolean Gate Modus |relations = Jynx Farrow - Only possible competition in gaming Francis Strauss - Best friend Therin Lakota - Dancestor Dark Theo - Beta alternate |home = A suburban townhome in East San Jose, California |planet = Land of Cliffs and Frogs (Pre-Flux) Land of Chaos and Frogs (Post-Flux) |like = Computers, competitive gaming, hacking |hate = Competition, hacking |item = Obsidian }} > Be the nerd with the magic glasses. Now, I do not consider myself a nerd, but I will consider myself as smart. Being knowledgeable on nearly everything has nothing to do with nerdiness. And magic isn't real. You are now THEO LAKOTA. You have many INTERESTS, but you ARE NOT FOND OF THEM. You are an amazing HACKER, and you hate it. GAMING has lost it's magic for you, since your gaming prowess far exceeds that of the average gamer. You have since decided to EASE OFF on your online gaming, and have stopped playing multiplayer games altogether. Instead, SINGLEPLAYER GAMES have become your specialty, and you are QUITE CONTENT with that. Currently, A POPULAR OPEN-WORLD INDIE BUILDING GAME has filled a majority of your spare time, where CREATIVE MINDS and GAME MODIFIERS join forces to create WORKS OF PURE AWESOME. Your friends, which are of little real importance to you, have been trying to get you to CHANGE YOUR MIND and game with them, but you are STUCK IN YOUR WAYS. You are not a team player, and are quite happy with shutting yourself away for hours at a time with your trusty ALIENWARE M17x GAMING LAPTOP. You are very CREATIVE, but you are embarrassed of your work. You are an avid GARDENER and LANDSCAPER, and a bit of a MACGYVER when it comes to IMPROMPTU D.I.Y. CARPENTRY. Your friends have no idea of your talents, and you definitely plan on keeping it that way. Pesterchum is for small children who defecate violently into their pantaloons. Since you are a devoted XBox gamer, you just use that to talk to people. Your gamertag is PositionOfPower, and you really do know almost everything, at least everything remotely viable to your interests, potential, or skillsets, and you know that. > Examine sylladex. Now, before you go rifling through my belongings, I must ask your intent. If I see anything missing at all, you'll never hear the end of it, mysterious omniscient narrator... A well-structured individual as yourself would of course have a meticulously structured sylladex, obviously, and your BOOLEAN GATE MODUS does a fine job of doing just that. Your items are organized into several groups, or 'gates'. Each gate has a different mode of retrieval: *''AND Gate'' An item can only be pulled from this gate if all available captchalogue cards within are filled. Then, any amount of cards can be pulled from it at once. Limited to a maximum of 5 captchalogue cards. *''OR Gate'' Items can be retrieved from this gate at any time, however, only one at a time. Limited to a maximum of 5 captchalogue cards. *''XOR Gate'' Items can only be pulled from this gate if there are still empty cards within it. If all cards become filled, a blank card must be switched or placed into it to retrieve its contents. Any amount of items can be pulled from it at once. Limited to a maximum of 5 captchalogue cards. *''NOT Gate'' Items can be placed into this gate, but not retrieved. Can have an unlimited amount of cards in it, but must have at least the same or more cards than the other gates. Your cards can be swapped into other gates at any time. For example, you could simply store everything in your NOT gate, and then switch it to your OR gate when you wish to use it. There is a bit of a loading time here though, depending on the size and complexity of the object. An apple may take half a second to swap, while a computer may take nearly a minute, and something incredibly massive, like a house, may take several years. The modus also has an eject button, as well as a 'shuffle' button, which instantly and randomly reshuffles all the cards in the modus. You do quite enjoy the logic based around operating your modus efficiently, and you have worked your sylladex down to a science. You usually keep 64 captchalogue cards in your sylladex, and 10 on your strife deck. You utilize your strife specibi as little as possible, and mostly use it to store your more personal belongings. Penkind and bookkind are your only two legitimate specibi. $var(*)kind is a hacked specibus you built yourself, and it can hold absolutely anything. It is highly illegal however, but you don't really care... > Examine friends list. I'll have you know that I pick my associates carefully. Not every bumbling idiot who can send an FR gets the privilege of the Lakota Friends-List Status. xXx_Elite_Audacity_xXx From how I know Jynx, he's a bit of an arbitrary control-freak, but I do quite realize myself the importance of an established leadership, so I don't hold it against him. You hold a mix of respect and resentment for Jynx. He's a good gamer, and you almost consider him a worthy adversary. Sure, you're still better than him, but you feel that he's slowly crawling his way up, and you know that you will never live to see the day that he usurps you on the XBox leaderboards, so help you god. DRG_Cherrygurl The one thing I have learned about the female gaming community, is that they are all either bitter, XBox-suffragette tryhards with some degree of skill, or they're bumbling, ditzy wannabe's. And then there is Miss Valance. She's kind of a mix of both. More often than not, your conversations with Cherry devolve into desperate battles against the ranks of awkwardness. Parhaps if you weren't such a stick in the mud, you'd realize that your friends idle jokes about your relationship are actual less-than-subtle observational hints. TheCautionaryTale0 Everyone holds this guy so high above their heads, that they fail to see the smirk of gluttonous triumph upon his face, and prefer staring into... You know, I'm gonna stop talking before I take this off-handed comment somewhere it shouldn't go. Who am I talking too? Amongst your small group of friends, you are the only one who seems to detest the 'Straussinator'. Yeah, sure, he's cool, but come on people! The dude's a total joke, and we all know it. Right? descend.unto.darkness I prefer not to talk to Kielana. I'm afraid of her trying to talk me into whatever awful cult she has indulged in. I can only fear the worst. You haven't spoken to Kielana since her 'accident', or whatever. From what you have gathered from the little Cherry has said, though, you're pretty sure you aren't going to associate yourself with her anymore. Ever. Trivia *Theo has 64 captchalogue cards, corresponding to the usual maximum stack of 64 items in a single Minecraft inventory slot. **His 10 cards in his strife deck represent the 10 'active' slots in a Minecraft players' inventory, which they can use at will. *Credit for the talksprites goes (mostly) to LunarSplendens. Category:Human Category:Male Category:RyGuy_McFly Category:GameWrent Character